Cross
by midori.midori-chan
Summary: In another world call Cross two creatures named Senri and Rima were so enthralled by the presence of each other. what will happen if Senri went emotional unstable because of his overflowing Love for Rima.


**CROSS**

* * *

_**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic eve coz I usually make my own characters. I would assume this fic to have no reviews (so I wont get hurt! :3), but if you review, then thank you soooooo much in advance. I just ended up doing this story out of admiration for this couple (they are my favorite) and my own depression lead me to this kind of plot. There are certain things that depresses me each day, (won't give you any details about it, I'm already anxious about these shits) I just need to express these feelings through writing. For ShiMa fans, please read. It's a quite sad story. Sigh! Now I'm wondering why of all pairs? But please read! I just want to share this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri do**_

* * *

Nearly 5000 years ago, Rima's beauty was still untamed by time. No evidence of aging. Her long strawberry blonde hair was so enticing, her expressive cerulean eyes were hypnotizing every creature who'll stare into it, and her small rosy wonderful lips were so tempting. She was beautiful and young-looking woman indeed. But living for thousands of years was like living in hell. She was a loner. She was a lonely soul. And all that she could ever remember in her life was the pain of Love that caused her, a pain that would never be eased. She hasn't moved on from that tragic experience, and to think that was been a long long time ago. She has a huge resentment to the world. She has her own death wishes, but she has to live for the sake of many, for her twins' sake.

She was a cursed creature, who has to live forever and has to be immortal. _I'm so damn tired._ She uttered with bitterness in the midst of nothingness. 5000 years of living was more than enough years to feel boredom.

Thousands of years ago, Rima has loved someone and loved by him in return. They were so enthralled by the presence of each other. Senri was her creator. He created him thru accumulated energy from the atmosphere of another dimension of earth called _Cross_. She was a daughter to Cross. Senri shared everything he possesses to her. He was so damn obsessed of her.

Senri was a very beautiful creature that ever exists, an exquisiteness that can exceed the feature of a goddess of beauty. His messy bright burgundy hair was so undeniably stunning. He has long dark eye-lashes that might be effeminate yet emphasizes masculinity and beauty. His silvery-blue eyes were striking. He has a strong jaw line that finely formed his beautiful face and soft-pale light creamy-orange skin that were so smooth to touch by fingertip, so irresistible. He has well-defined brows that used to read by Rima of whatever emotions he has. His presence was really overwhelming. He was so hard to forget. His low husky voice was music to everyone's ear. He has a perfect feature.

††††††††††

Thousand years ago…

'Senri, what do you think about babies? Aren't they cute?' Rima said to Senri while caressing his well defined chest then went back to lie beside him.

'I guess so.' He said emotionless._ Disgusting._ He thought._ Better not tell me that you want to have our own, Rima._

Silence.

They were spending there time stargazing without saying any word. Rima only finds babies adorable._ 'Having my own isn't that bad I think.'_ And she thought this without recognizing Senri's side on this matter. Having their own has never popped out on her mind but now that she has opened it up to him, her perception about babies was changed.

Senri, in fact never wanted to have a child, what more for children. He never plans for it. Having a family has never emerged in his psyche. He thought that the presence of these creatures will divide Rima's attention. They might monopolize Rima's attention, and he never wanted that to happen. Senri was narcissistic, demanding, possessive, and vain, even before he created her. She was his. He never had a companion but he was a respected man in Cross. He never had a so-called family not until Rima came. He neither asked for more nor less, but Rima. He loves her more than anything.

One night, when the two have made a very intimate contact to express their love, the fruit was Twins, Shin and Shima. And so he became sinful. His feelings towards her have eaten him up that he had gone astray his emotional stability.

He began to manipulate and maltreat her for the attention that she was conferring to her trio by giving her bruises all over her body caused by harsh, sullen, and possessive kisses. He became a sadist. The potential evilness in Senri's beautiful form started to appear one stormy night. It was a very cold night when Rima was about to take her rest from a very long and tiring day. She was exhausted for doing tasks and juggling her time for her babies and her daily activities. The trio was 4 weeks old then, Senri stole Shin. He disabled the poor baby and threw him somewhere in the Humans' world. Humans, in Rima's belief were the sinful creatures that ever exist; they were greedy, selfish, and vain. And to make it short they were pests to all dimensional worlds. They caused imbalances to different worlds. They were the worst. And so, she was dreadful of Shin's life.

Rima woke up from the cry of baby from afar. When she checked her babies, she found only two in her side. Her rosy cheeks turned paler. She went outside to check the baby's cry. She found none. And one person that came out into her mind. Senri._ 'Where could you possibly be right now, Senri? No, please! Not you! Don't do this to your own flesh you stupid creature.'_

She can't leave the baby girl there alone, so she carried her with all her might despite that her body was hardly aching due to fatigue. She feels very exhausted both physically and mentally. She runs faster than she could but seems her feet don't coordinate with whatever she wanted to do. Her feet were very heavy. She run and run and run, until she halted in a very old sakura tree. She needs rest so she seat under the tree caressing her baby with all her lover. Looking at Shima, she touches the baby's smooth face with a visible motherly love on her beautiful feature. Then she felt again her heart was about to explode remembering the possible worst scenarios that may happen to her poor baby Shin. A man suddenly appears in front of her. He grabbed her left arm that made baby Shima fell on the ground. Visible paint of red can be seen on the ground. When Rima was about to pick up the baby girl from the ground, Senri tightens the grip and sliced baby Shima's chest. More blood spreads under the old sakura tree

"Nooooooooo" was all that she could utter. "Stop this now, Senri! Have mercy, please! I'm begging you, have mercy!" she said it aloud, hoping that Night will regain his sanity. Nothing happens for shouting at the top of her voice. The next thing she knew, sharp sword has already thrusts in her stomach. She tried to fight back by pushing him away. She hates him now. He holds her still. "I love you, Rima. You are all mine! I'm sorry… I love you so much." then he thrust his sword again to her stomach for the second time. Rima pushes Senri away and pulls the sword from her wounded stomach. With all the remaining strength that she had, she thrust the sword to Senri's heart.

"I abhorred you, Senri!" Senri fell to the ground.

"I love you still, Rima … In time, I hope… you could still… grant… me… the _forgiveness_, as most… would… like to call it. And I hope I made our both existence a thing to be cherished… I… I…"

"Pipe down!" she ordered. "Why don't you die now, I hate those days, you evil monster."

"Yes, perhaps… I'm… an evil monster. For… killing me… Rima, my love… you will have… to live forever with hatred and loneliness not until…" In his mid-sentence she gave him another thrust in the chest. "Ahh! That hurts, Rima, uggh!" a drop of water fell down to hiss left cheek before he close his eyes, "not until… not until…" he was still trying to utter the last sentence when Rima interrupted again, "Stop it! I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"I love you, Rima." The words were in whisper and that was his last words before his last breath. Rima leaned forward to get closer to Senri's lying form. She gave the lifeless body a passionate kiss on the lips that last for a few seconds not caring the fact that he would not respond. "I abhorred you, Senri! I abhorred you." She spoke, then for the last time; she kissed him on the forehead and carries him on her shoulder to throw him somewhere far. She left her baby lying unconscious under the old sakura tree and head her way to an inaccessible place.

She sobs. She cries and shouts for the burning feeling inside her chest. It was too painful for her to bear. She just lost everything, her babies, and her mate. And most of all she lost her reason for living, furthermore, what else to hurt more being now an immortal without any reason for living.

The smell of blood became stronger, the blood of them four. All her senses became numb because of the unbearable pain inside her chest.

The love that she had with her creator has gone and turned to hatred. The larger she had loved him; the largest enough she despised everything about Senri. She never understands him. And she would never want to dig in again to Senri's tragic past because it will require on coming out from another world to reach and see his past by her own eyes. Involving herself into such complicated rituals might again obscure her feelings for him. She might despise him more. The pain that Senri had brought to her was too much to investigate. She's too scared to get hurt again. She will never be ready to know his past and his reason he acted like an insane.

* * *

_**So, how's the story? Tell me…**_

_**Yeah!yeah!yeah!I know!I know! it's quite short. And it's quite…mmm… tragic, I told you so. It's like err… Just don't get mad and leave very foul comments if you don't like it! Okay? I'm not sure if I'll have a second chapter of this story… reincarnation popped out my mind. Hmm… watcha think?**_


End file.
